


Heat

by littleblackbow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackbow/pseuds/littleblackbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is alarmed by Remus's odd behavior - until he learns what it's all about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

By the time Sirius stumbled in, it was late; too late to floo for help, and definitely too late to find someone who could carry him back home. If he went back to the Potters' house, he'd most likely be kicked out by either Lily, or James, or both of them together. If he went to Peter's house… well, that wasn't even an option at this point. He couldn't really go home, either, so it would be Remus again.

If it weren't for the blood pouring down his face and the broken ribs, he might have just gone to a hotel somewhere and rented a room for the night. But he really did need help. And he knew Moony would never turn him away outright.

"Sorry, mate," he said as Remus helped carry him to the chair. "I honestly don't know who it was. Those masks—"

"You sit still, Pads, and let me do this. I don't want to hear another word until we get this blood cleaned up and find out where it's coming from."

As Remus worked, Sirius could hear noises coming from down the hall. And shortly after that, a woman appeared in the doorway.

"Nice of you to tell me you were having company," she said, pulling on her sweater. "So, I guess this means it's time for me to go home?"

"Not now," Remus grumbled.

Well, _this_ was interesting. Sirius bit back his words and looked up with astonishment at his friend. Since when did Moony bring women back to his house? Woman. And she was _getting dressed_.

He just looked down at the man wrapping bandages around his arm and wrist.

"Oh, so when? Are you going to bring your friend back to bed? Oh, maybe you think since—"

"NOT NOW!" Moony yelled, glaring sharply at the female.

Sirius put his good hand on Remus' wrist.

Remus looked down at the hand.

"Well, I don't do two at a time," she said in a shaky voice. The woman picked up her shoes, headed toward the door, picked up her jacket that was draped over the chair, and left, slamming the door so hard the floor shook.

After a few moments of awkward silence, during which time Remus kept bandaging Sirius and taping bits of Muggle bandages on him, Sirius cleared his throat. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't ask."

"Wasn't going to."

Remus kept working on Sirius until he was all bandaged up, then took his pile of bandages and sticky plasters and headed into the other room. A few moments later, he came back with his wand, a bottle of brandy, and two glasses.

With a flick of his wand, he locked the front door, closed the curtains, and set a fire in the fireplace. Then he poured out two glasses and handed one to Sirius.

"Ta mate," Sirius said softly. "Um, about tonight, I didn't know where to go. They ambushed me."

Remus took a drink of his brandy and sighed. "It's alright. It's good that you came here. So, where were you and how did it happen?"

"Diagon Alley. I'd come from the Leaky Cauldron, and was heading home. Tripped down near Knockturn Alley, and they all – well, there were two of them, at least, they started tossing hexes, and it was all I could do to get away. After running between a couple of shops, I was able to transfigure and get away."

"You're lucky. Always were."

"Yeah."

"You're not going to ask?"

"No."

"Thanks."

There was another long silence as the two of them finished their drinks. Sirius finally broke it. "So, can I stay the rest of the night?"

Remus smiled. "Well, I'm not going to send you out on your own in this condition. You can have the bed if you don't want to sleep on the sofa."

This didn't sound good. Actually, it sounded weird. "We've shared a bed before. I don't see why—"

"I'll take the couch," Remus said finally. It was the last word. When Moony put his foot down, he put it down hard enough so that nobody argued as to where he stood.

"Right, well, it's late – early, actually, and I should get some sleep." Sirius pushed his aching body up from the sofa and headed down the hall to the single bedroom in this small cottage. He'd offered to buy Moony something bigger and better several times, but his old friend insisted on living in this hovel rather than take what he called "charity" from his mates.

Remus watched as Sirius made his way down to the bedroom, then moved over to the sofa and stretched out.

It still smelled like him.

 

When Sirius awoke the next morning, he ached all over. There was a potion bottle sitting on the bedside table with a small note attached that instructed him to take ten drops first thing in the morning, another ten drops at noon, and that Remus would be back before he needed the third dose.

Sirius didn't have to ask where it came from. He knew Madam Pomfrey had been sneaking wolfsbane potion to him in the few years since graduation, and this was likely one of his recovery potions.

Since when had they been so distant? Sure, Remus was probably out working, or looking for work, but normally, he'd expect the man to at least wake him up and tell him good morning before he left.

Unless interrupting them last night was more damaging than he had considered. Remus made it very clear that he didn't want to talk about it.

The girl was probably a Muggle. That much was clear in the fact that he was using Muggle first aid in healing him last night. Until she left, at which point he got his wand and started using more traditional methods.

Sirius took the potion and got out of bed, dressing quickly in the cold of the room, then heading out into the kitchen to see what there was in the way of food.

It was also obvious that Remus had hired her. "Where did he get the money? That must have cost him, what? Just about all he had?" There were a few slices of bread and a wedge of crusty cheese. He also had a few brown bananas – one of them cut in half, and a can of peas.

 

"What's he eating? He has no food, and yet he hires some woman for the night?" Sirius was getting his questions out of the way now so he could get over them before Remus returned.

Hand on his hip, he stared around the kitchen and set his mind. "Okay. Shopping first. Then… well, we'll see. Moony'd better think of some answers before tonight, though."

 

All in all, Remus decided it was a horrible experience. First, there was the meeting with Madam Pomfrey, and then Dumbledore. Oh, yes, as if it wasn't bad enough that this affliction had grasped him in its iron claws, but to hear about what everyone seemed to think was the obvious solution not once but twice…

… he was mortified.

And he was in heat.

That stupid beast inside of him was in heat for the first time. What they called a sexually mature wolf inside of him needed – well, sex. Dumbledore warned him against doing anything rash like hiring someone in case it was a life-pair mating. Wolves tended to create families in their dens, and he didn't want to get stuck to some stranger because of this curse.

Madam Pomfrey added that potions that repress sexual instincts were dangerous to use on magical creatures, and he had best just find someone he could trust to be with him and help him through this time.

The only problem was that Remus didn't actually know any women. Besides Lily, nobody was close enough to share his secret. Well, there was Minerva, but at this point in his life, that wasn't really an option.

And that was when Albus Dumbledore dropped the proverbial bomb on him. He pointed out that it did not necessarily have to be a woman.

Who knew Dumbles had his bread buttered on that side?

It wasn't a pleasant afternoon to put it lightly. Actually, it was miserable, and he practically _trudged_ back to his home from Diagon Alley. Even the walk through the early evening drizzle didn't help cool him down or distract him from what he had to do.

He had to find a partner. Sexual partner – male or female. It had to be someone he knew well enough to share his secret, and someone he could trust implicitly.

Moony walked up the few steps to his own door.

There was a good chance that this would bond him to his partner for life, so it also had to be someone he liked well enough to remain friends if not more with her/him until death. And this person would also have to care enough about him to take care of him like a mate would, as well.

As he hung up his coat, a region of his brain registered that there was a particularly delicious smell coming from the kitchen. Without thinking he began walking in that direction.

And on top of it all, it had to be someone who would agree to have sex with a werewolf. There were so few people who even accepted werewolves as partly human, to find someone who would befriend someone like him and—

"I made dinner, Moony. You didn't have any food in the house, so I went shopping and made dinner."

Sirius was standing there in the kitchen – at the stove, his arm still bandaged from the night before, but dressed in one of Moony's own clean shirts and trousers. He had a frying pan in one hand that had mushrooms and onions sautéing in it. On the counter were two steaks and asparagus and some roasted red potatoes.

It was probably the most enticing thing Remus John Lupin had ever seen in his entire life. Not the food, but his best friend in all the world taking care of him.

"Sirius," Remus breathed, "I – thank you."

Sirius screwed his face up into a quizzical smile. "Why the hell are you thanking me like that? Just sit your arse down and get ready to eat some real food."

He did as he was told and stared down at the glass of wine and another glass of water that were already on the table. Sirius knew him better than anyone – possibly better than James, although James was more sensitive. Padfoot accepted the werewolf, even played with him on the nights of the full moon. He took care of Moony when he was transforming, and the morning after he brought water and soup and bread.

Dumbledore knew.

The conversation would be the most awkward and difficult one they'd ever had together, but Remus could do it. He had to do it. Really, there was nobody else. Peter had gone off somewhere, and they never knew where he was, and James had Lily. He couldn't imagine separating those two.

Sirius was always drifting between one-night-stands, and never seemed able to settle down. He didn't have a clear direction in his life, and didn't seem to need one other than to take care of Moony, and find somewhere to sleep on Friday nights.

He'd talk to Sirius about this. Come clean with everything. Tell him all of what he'd been through and discovered today, and let him know what he needed. Remus had set his mind. He would talk Sirius into doing what was best for him.

After dinner.

 

As it turned out, dinner was amazing. It was more than he'd eaten all week, and he had actual real vegetables and meat that the beast craved. And the whole time he was eating, he couldn't help but stare at the man across the table from him.

Sirius was straight. Everyone knew that. At least, as far as they all could tell he was straight. He'd never taken a bloke home; and from the number of female partners he'd had, one could only assume there wouldn't be enough room in his romantic life for anyone else.

After dinner was finished, the dishes were washed and put away, and the bottle of wine corked and set up in the cupboard, Remus took down his bottle of brandy he used for "medicinal purposes" and poured them both drinks.

"I need to talk to you, Sirius."

"About what you did today?"

"Yeah, that." This was a lot more difficult than he'd thought.

"Um, I think before you get started, I should tell you that I received an owl message from Dumbledore."

Remus sat perfectly still and quiet. All the blood drained from his face, and his hands began to tremble.

"Don't freeze up on me mate. I'm just telling you so you don't have to repeat anything he said. He told me that you needed me, and this was a life-changing matter. I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for whatever you need. Even if it's dangerous, you know you can count on me."

Remus sighed deeply. Sirius had no idea what he was volunteering for. "It isn't dangerous. Well, I suppose it _could_ be, but not for what I need." Best to just come out and say it.

"Moony is in heat," Remus said. "He – I need to mate; for life, most likely. It has to be someone who knows who and what I am, and someone I can trust. It will happen – whether it's with a friend or a stranger. You know the beast won't settle down quietly."

Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but Remus put up a hand to quiet him. "Let me finish. There are no potions I can take to suppress the urges, and it isn't something I'll be able to hold back by willpower."

The whole time he was speaking, he couldn't make eye contact with Sirius. They had been sitting across from each other in the living room, Remus in his chair and Sirius on the sofa where he'd sat the night before.

"Mate? For life?" Sirius asked.

"Yes."

"You need a mate?"

"Moony does."

"And who does Moony want for his mate?

Remus took a deep breath and looked up into Sirius' eyes.

"I see."

"Look, I didn't _mean_ for things to happen like this."

"Doesn't matter, does it?" Sirius sat back and ran his fingers through his hair. It was getting longer, and Remus could see the scab from where he was injured the night before. "Look, I had a little bit of a forewarning about this. In his note, Dumbledore said that it was something I should consider with great care, and that if you came to me, it would have been as a last resort kind of thing."

Remus sighed and relaxed a little. "Look, Sirius, I don't want to cause you any more trouble than I already have. I'm eternally grateful to you and in your debt every time Padfoot spends the moon with Moony."

"Wait, don't even start with that," Sirius said putting his hand up. "It's a different thing entirely. We're best friends. I come to you at 4am when there's nobody else to turn to. You come to me with this problem when there's nobody else who can help you."

So, it was a case of "last resorts?" Remus didn't want that, either. But if Sirius was willing to do it…

"I'll do it."

"What?"

"Have sex with you. That's what you need, right? I'm already your best mate."

"Sirius, I don't want you to do—"

"—anything I don't want to do? You know I wouldn't. Nobody can force me to do anything."

They sat there in silence for a while. Sirius leaning back against the sofa just watching Remus fiddle with his glass of brandy.

"Moony, are you gay?"

Remus' gaze shot up to meet Sirius'. "No! I mean, I've never – no."

Sirius nodded. "I've never seen you with anyone. That's why the girl last night took me by surprise."

It was true he hadn't had many partners. Just one girl in school, and then a couple brief encounters with Muggle women once they graduated. Not many in the Wizarding world were interested in being with someone who disappeared two days out of the month and came back looking as if he'd been mauled.

"So, you don't know how to do it," Sirius said, leaning forward to grab his own brandy glass. "I mean, sex with a man. You've never done it, so you don't know what needs to be done."

_Merlin_ , this was embarrassing. Even more than he'd considered. Telling Sirius was one thing. He was prepared for that. But discussing the actual details of what they would be doing to – with each other, that was something Remus hadn't even considered.

One of them would be putting his erect penis in the other one's arsehole. There was the truth of the matter. A giant throbbing wang – well, if they could even get it to that point as a couple of men – squeezing into a tiny sphincter.

"I suppose you've done this before?" Remus choked out.

"With women, of course. I don't expect there's too much difference between a woman's and a man's when it comes down to _that_.

"Merlin, Sirius, this is _not_ how I'd expected to spend the evening." Remus downed the rest of his brandy and stood. He wasn't sure if he wanted another glass or if they should just retire to the bedroom at this point.

Sirius didn't allow him to ponder it very long. Before he knew it, his best friend had also stood, wrapped his arms around his waist, and was kissing him. And it wasn't just a normal curious kiss. This was a full on the mouth kiss with tongue, moaning, and bodies pressing against each other.

It quite literally took Remus' breath away.

"Alright?" Sirius asked as he finally pulled back a little.

Remus was still reeling from the taste of the brandy mixed with the taste of Sirius. _Gods_ he tasted good. And that kiss chased away all questions about the possibility of arousal.

"If we're going to do this, we're going to do it right. You're my best friend, Moony. I refuse to treat you like a whore."

That was everything that Remus needed to know right there. This wasn't a couple of friends experimenting with some deviance. It wasn't like one of Sirius' other one-night stands.

Padfoot and Moony. Moony and Padfoot. Neither of them were willing to risk _that_.

"Come on," Sirius said, taking Remus' hand. "I know what to do, and I promise I won't hurt you. It might be kind of strange, but I think we can make it work out."

 

The sex was, in fact, painful. Not entirely painful, but there was pain involved. Although during most of the actual act, the beast inside of him was so pleased that the pain wasn't acknowledged until after they had both reached orgasm and were lying together in a pool of sweat and semen.

The way it started was actually kind of nice. Sirius was really gentle with him and took a lot of time to undress and kiss him in the bed. He insisted that it would make things a lot easier later on. And he was right.

Remus wasn't actually prepared for this. The best he could do for lube was some jelly he'd bought to use on his cuts and scratches to they wouldn't get infected.

"Merlin, Moony, what do you use when you've got some girl… no, nevermind." The embarrassed look on Remus' face told him all he needed to know about _that_. "Well, it'll be better later when we're more prepared, but this'll have to do for now."

Sirius scooped up some of the stuff with two of his fingers and rubbed them together a little. "Okay, this is gonna feel weird, but I'll try to make it alright for you. Just trust me," he said softly as he positioned himself between Remus' legs.

It really was a strange feeling for both of them. Sirius, looking across his friends nude body noticed some things he hadn't thought of before. Remus' nipples were much smaller than his. His cock was a little shorter, but definitely thicker. He had more body hair than Sirius, but it was arranged in this nice "T" shape down his chest, leading to his groin. As he sat there looking at the body laid out before him, he actually felt arousal building. Remus was… handsome. _Hot_ even.

Sirius lubricated all around Remus' anus and pushed one finger inside. Just as he did so (and looking back, he has no idea how this happened), he leaned down and licked up the length of Remus penis. It was soft at this point, but it smelled and looked interesting enough, and it actually _tasted_ good, too. Later, Sirius would insist it was the part of his brain that was inhabited by his animagus form that made him do it.

Still, as Remus hardened, Sirius pressed deeper inside with one finger, and then another, all the while licking and sucking on that organ that was, by now, becoming quite large.

"I don't mind telling you, mate, I'm glad we're not doing this the other way 'round today. Give me a little time to prepare m'self before we put _that_ in me arse."

If it wasn't for Sirius' joking and light-hearted nature, Remus probably would have been so stressed and tense that they couldn't have gotten a _toothpick_ inside of him. What Sirius was doing actually felt very good. Before too long, Remus had reached down and slid his fingers through the man's hair, moaning his name as the pleasure built.

"Three fingers now, Remus. Are you ready for me?"

"Ohgodyes!"

"Didn't know you were so eager," Sirius whispered, sliding up Remus' body as he positioned himself. "Moony, you're gorgeous like this, you know that?"

Slowly, and with great care to let Remus stretch, he pushed just the head of his cock inside. It was so warm and tight in that body, Sirius had to pause and take a deep breath to calm himself down. There was _no_ problem getting hard enough. Not with watching Remus writhe under his ministrations, and that intoxicating musky smell that came from him.

"Godthisfeelsgood," Sirius moaned as he pressed in further.

Remus had twisted his head to the side and was grasping his pillow with both hands. "More!" he called.

Oh, Sirius gave him more. He wrapped his arms around that body, and leaned in, finding Remus' mouth for another kiss. Only this time it was desperate and wet and hot and he worked his tongue with the rhythm of the pumping motion.

It was so different from anal sex with a woman, Sirius could hardly believe he even compared the two. This was Remus. This was his best mate. This wasn't a stranger, but the one man who knew him better than anyone.

Sirius reached down and took Remus' neglected erection in his hand. He began pumping him hard, squeezing the tip at the end of each stroke, making sure the jelly covered the entire length. All of the movement was in time; the pumping, the stroking, the kissing. Soon, however, Sirius fell out of pace. He felt that familiar pressure building up in his belly, sinking down into his gonads.

"God, Remus, I'm gonna come."

"Do it… ohgod, do it!"

He moved faster at a very different rhythm, and soon found himself pumping all of his seed inside. It took Sirius a moment to gather himself together, before he had the sense to stroke Remus faster and bring him to orgasm, as well.

Exhausted, completely sated, and feeling better than he had in _ages_ , Sirius fell on top of Remus, kissed his collar bone, pulled out, and rolled off to his side, panting.

Neither of them had ever been the sort to engage in post-coital conversation. Remus _was_ in pain. Sirius was, for all practical purposes, drained, and they both wanted to just fall asleep. Unfortunately, the questions in Remus' mind wouldn't let him relax completely. He didn't need to know if he was any good. Sirius was quite vocal during the act, itself, and made it no secret that he was enjoying himself tremendously. Too much, actually, for Remus' comfort at first.

Still, he wanted to know if it felt any different for Sirius. He, himself, had noticed a change as soon as they had joined their bodies. The act of penetration, itself, was enough to satisfy his cravings, and the fact that he was able to reach orgasm shortly after Sirius certainly helped.

"You alright, Pads?" he asked in a scratchy, breathy voice?

"I should say so."

"I meant do you feel any different?"

"What?"

"Different from before."

"You mean different from when I'm with a bird, or different from the way we were before dinner?"

"Different – before dinner."

Sirius just lay there for a few moments, laying on his back, then he turned to face Remus. "I feel different; I guess in both ways."

Remus continued to stare at the ceiling for a few moments, then turned his head to face Sirius. "Yeah, me too. I'm glad it was you, too. I mean, yeah, it's weird, but it's better than a stranger."

"You mean that prostitute?"

"When I hired her, I didn't know why I needed it."

"You should have talked to me about it first."

"Oh, yeah, I just floo you and say, "Hey, Pads, I need a fuck-buddy for the night, got any good ideas?" and you'd come out and just _know_ instinctively that I was in heat?"

"Aww, that's not what I meant, Moony, and you know it. "

"Okay. I know."

"You didn't have enough money for food. Didn't you know something was wrong when you wanted to spend what little you had for sex?"

It had occurred to him that something was wrong. Still, what could he do? Who could he go to with a problem like this?

Remus looked over at the man laying naked beside him and found his answer. Sirius, although loud and arrogant to a fault, had always been loyal to him. Fiercely loyal. To the point where he had risked life and limb time and again to protect Moony's secret.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Sirius said, rolling onto his back again. "That's in the past, and you have me now. So you don't need to worry about it again."

"Does that mean you're going to move in here?"

Sirius didn't have a real home of his own. He sometimes stayed with James, sometimes at the Leaky Cauldron, sometimes he'd end up at some random girl's house, and often, he'd be camping while out on Order business.

"What's there to move other than my sorry carcass?"

"Moony won't want you bringing girls home."

"Won't have to if you're in my bed every night, will I?"

" _Your _bed? Since when is this your bed?"__

__Sirius just grinned. He turned his head and kissed Remus on his shoulder. "Go to sleep, mate. We'll hammer out the details in the morning."_ _

__"Arrogant fool." Remus closed his eyes and relaxed. After a few moments he felt Sirius' good arm reach across him and relax draped across his hip._ _

__"You know it, Moony. G'nite, mate."_ _


End file.
